croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
OW2013
December 2013 * 28th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Butterfly seen briefly - either small tortoiseshell or red admiral (JB) * 5th - Sanderstead Plantation: mole hills (JB) * 5th - Kent Gate Way: Mole hills (JB) November 2013 * no records October 2013 * 5th - Addington Hills: A group of 12 enthusiasts, including two licensed handlers, checked the 100+ bat boxes fixed on trees (mainly Scots Pine) in gullies on the Hills. (The boxes are a mix of wooden and woodcrete construction, many of them having been installed as a mitigation package for the Croydon Tramlink project). Four bats were discovered roosting in the boxes (three Noctules and one Leisler's Bat, all males) and, in addition, fresh droppings found in at least seven other boxes indicated the recent presence of Long-eared and Pipistrelle Bats too. As a novice, it was fascinating to observe the bats in the hand for measurement, weighing and sexing. Even the Noctule (Britain's largest bat) is really quite tiny, but the handlers nevertheless need to use some very nifty finger work to avoid being impaled by the impressive arrays of needle-sharp teeth. (John Parish) September 2013 * 27th – South Norwood CP: several Ruddy Darters (JB) * 27th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Tree Bee in garden. (JB) * 26th - South Norwood CP: at least 5 pipistrelle sp bats around the lake at 19:30.(JB) * 24th - South Norwood CP: several bats, pipistrelle sp, flying around edge of lake at 19:50 (JB) * 22nd - Waddon Ponds: What had to be a Water Vole seen briefly as it dived into water and swam into cover (certainly not a rat or mink). One fox. (JB) * 20th – South Norwood Lake: 7 - 9.15pm bat watch - good numbers of Common Pipistrelle, Soprano Pipistrelle, Daubenton's and several Noctule (GH) * 15th - Selhurst Railway Station: 11:10hrs 1 Jersey Tiger. (JW) August 2013 * 30th - Various Central/East Croydon sites: The long fine summer has suited one of our newest colonists - the Jersey Tiger Moth - and this spectacularly colourful species has been recorded very commonly. During August, I found individuals on four occasions locally, in Chichester Road, Queen's Gardens, Hazledean Road and, finally, Chepstow Rise - the latter a garden tick! (John Parish) * 26th - Riddlesdown: small copper, common blue, meadow brown, gatekeeper, speckled wood butterflies. Hawker ragonfly. (JB) * 23rd - Riddlesdown: 1 Roe derr, single Marbled White. (JB) * 19th – South Norwood Lake: 3 small white, c12 Gatekeepers, 2 Purple Hairstreak, 8 Speckled Wood 2 Jersey Tiger moth (JW) * 17th - Selsdon Woods: Jersey Tiger Moth (Friends of Selsdon Woods website - Ted Forsyth) * 17th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Silver Y moth in garden. (JB) * 14th – South Norwood CP: Clouded Yellow and Painted Lady. (JAH) July 2013 * 23rd - COULSDON COMMON: Butterflies- Meadow Brown, Ringlet, Gatekeeper, Speckled Wood, Brimstone, Large White, Small White. Dragonflies- Common Blue Damselfly, Large Red Damselfly, Migrant Hawker Dragonfly. (CNHSS) * 22nd – Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Essex skipper in garden. (JB) * 18th – South Norwood Lake: 6 Large Skipper, 5/6 Large/Small White, 6 Purple Hairstreak, 2 Comma, c20 Speckled Wood, c20 Meadow Brown, 40+ Ringlet, c10 Gatekeeper. (JW) * 17th - HUTCHINSON'S BANK: Brimstone, Red Admiral, Ringlet, Comma, Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper, Small Skipper, Small Heath, Marbled White, Large White, Small White, Small Blue, Common Blue, Speckled Wood, Small Copper. (CNHSS) * 16th - Coulsdon (Meadway): 2 Ringlets and Meadow Brown in garden. (JB) * 15th – South Norwood Lake: 1 Small Skipper, 5 Large Skipper, <5 Large White, <20 Small/Green-veined White, <6 Purple Hairstreak, 1 Red Admiral (King's Road), 1 Painted Lady, 2 Comma, <15 Speckled Wood, c20 Meadow Brown, <70 Ringlet butterflies (GH/JW) * 15th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 1 comma and 1 ringlet in garden. (JB) * 8th - Riddlesdown: Tree bee, many meadow browns, gatekeeper and speckled wood butterflies. (JB) * 6th – South Norwood CP: Three ringlets (JAH) * 5th – South Norwood CP: male small blue butterfly (JAH) June 2013 * 29th - Lloyd Park: Bee and Pyramidal Orchids in bloom (j parish) * 26th - South Norwood Lake: Tree Bees still using cardboard box (despite it having been moved. (JW/JB) * 26th - Brickfields Meadow: 1 large red, 1 blue-tailed and 3 azure damselflies. (JB) * 22nd – Croydon, Fairfield Halls car park: Male Stag Beetle (j parish) * 21st – Croydon, Barclay Road: Male Stag Beetle (j parish) * 16th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Many bees in garden mainly feeding on cornflowers and blue geraniums, as well as a little bit of London Pride. Mixture of honey bees, Buff-tailed Bumblebees (including a queen), Red-tailed Bumblebees (again including a queen), Tree Bees (what appeared to be a queen had flown into the house early in day), 1 Carder Bee. Also a small, but unidentified, bluish damselfly.(JB) * 14th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Many Buff-tailed Bumblebees in garden - using two different 'nest' sites (one in stone wall and one in an air brick. Also a few Honey Bees, at least one Tree Bee and one Red-tailed Bumblebee and a large red damselfly. * 11th - South Norwood Lake area (early pm): good range/numbers of foraging bumblebees - Buff-tailed, White-tailed, Red-tailed, Tree (incl small nest in cardboard box!), Carder & Early (GH) * 10th - Sanderstead: good number of buff-tailed bumblebees feeding on cotoneaster flowers in garden (Briton Hill Road). Also using a nest site in a stone wall under a shrubbery. (JB) * 6th - Sanderstead Pond: terrapin - the first I have seen here in 20 years, so where did it come from? (JB) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake (late am): 5 Large White (4m/1f), <20 Small White, 1/2 Green-veined White, 2m Holly Blue, 2 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH) May 2013 * 27th - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (9.30pm): Common Pipistrelle feeding along embankment (GH) * 27th - Sanderstead(Briton Hill Road): Large red damselfly in garden.(JB) * 27th - Lloyd Park/Addington Hills: Roe Deer; Large White, Small White, Speckled Wood, Peacock, Small Heath butterflies (John Parish) * 27th - South Norwood Lake (early pm): almost 2-hour circular "Bee Walk" produced not a single bumblebee! (GH) * 27th - South Norwood Lake (early pm): 1m Brimstone, 5 Large White (3m/2f), <10 Small White, 1 Green-veined White, 2 Holly Blue, 1 Peacock (very worn), <20 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH) * 26th - Park Hill Park: Adult female Red Fox with four cubs in herb garden (John Parish) * 26th - Lloyd Park: Green-veined White, Small White, Holly Blue, Speckled Wood, Peacock, Small Tortoiseshell (John Parish) * 25th - South Norwood Lake (pm): 1m Orange Tip, 1 Small White, 1 Green-veined White, 1f Large White, 1 Peacock, 2 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH) * 16th - Sanderstead: Briton Hill Road - female orange tip and holly blue butterflies. (JB) * 14th - Riddlesdown: Female roe deer near Attwood School. (JB) * 13th - Kingswood Lane adjacent to Kingswood Lodge: two small bats and 7 roe deer (1 buck and 6 does).Brian Thomas) * 7th - South Norwood Lake (am): <12 Small White, 2 Holly Blue, 4 Peacock, 1 male Comma, 5 Speckled Wood butterflies, plus 1 Silver Y migrant moth on playing fields (GH/JW) * 6th - South Norwood Lake (am): 2m Orange Tip, <10 Small White, 2 Holly Blue, 3 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH/JW) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park (11am - 12pm): Small Whites, Orange Tips, Holly Blue, Speckled Wood, Peacock, Comma and a Bee Fly. Also 3 Terrapins, 1 being worrying interested in a Coots nest! (PEM) * 5th - South Norwood Lake (am): 2 m Orange Tip, 12+ Small White, 2 Speckled Wood butterflies (GH/JW) * 1st - South Norwood Lake (am): 1 m Orange Tip, 5 Small White, 1 Holly Blue, 6 Peacock butterflies (GH) * 1st - Queen's Road Cemetery, Thornton Heath (am): 2 Small White, 1 Holly Blue, sev queen Carder & Buff-tailed Bumblebees (GH) April 2013 * 30th - Briton Hill Road, Sanderstead: Holly blue in garden - 1st of year. (JB) * 29th - South Norwood CP: Holly blue, comma, small tortoiseshell and speckled wood butterflies. (JB) * 29th - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (9.30pm): very active Common Pipistrelle (1st of the year) foraging along what's left of the railway embankment tree line (GH) * 29th - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (pm): 2 Small White, 1 female Brimstone through (GH) * 29th - South Norwood Lake (am): 1 male Orange Tip, <5 Carder & sev Buff-tailed queen Bumblebees (GH/JW) * 28th - South Norwood Lake (am): 1 Comma (female), 3 queen Carder and 5 queen Buff-tailed Bumblebees (GH/JW) * 25th - South Norwood Lake (pm): 6 Peacock, 1 Comma (male) & 1 Holly Blue butterflies (GH) * 25th - Riddlesdown: 2 male Orange tip, small tortoiseshell and peacock butterflies. (JB) * 24th - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (3pm): 1 female Brimstone through (GH) * 23rd - South Norwood Lake (pm): 2 Peacock & 3 (2 males, 1 female) Comma butterflies, plus sev Syrphus ribesii Hoverflies (GH) * 23rd - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (late am): 2 Holly Blue butterflies & 1 ad Green shield bug through (GH) * 21st - South Norwood Lake (am): 1 Comma; 1 queen Red-tailed (B. lapidarius) & sev Buff-tailed Bumblebees; 2 Bee Flies on leaf litter (GH/JW) * 20th - South Norwood Lake (am): 1 Comma on bramble, 2 queen Tree (Bumble)Bees feeding on willow, c5 queen Buff-tailed bumblebees foraging & 2 Bee Flies on leaf litter (GH/JW) * 20th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 1 peacock butterfly and several brimstones. (JB) * 17th - Whitehorse Meadow (late am): Several clumps of Common Frog spawn in small pond (GH) * 14th - South Norwood Lake (early pm): 2 Small Tortoiseshell, 1 Comma & 1 Peacock b'flies, plus 1st 2013 Bee Fly (Bombylius major) sighting (GH) * 14th - Pittville Gardens, South Norwood (11am): 1 male Brimstone through (GH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake (early pm): 2 (prob queen) Tree Bees (B. hypnorum) nectaring on goat willow (GH) * 8th - Sanderstead: melanic form of 2-spot ladybird in Briton Hill Road. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood Lake (pm): 6 Queen Buff-tailed Bumblebees, 2 male Drone (Hover)flies & 1 male Comma, all basking on leaf litter (GH) * 7th - Sanderstead: male brimstone butterfly in garden at Briton Hill Road. (JB) ' March 2013' * 26th - Addington Hills: Several clumps of Common Frog spawn in the remnants of an old pond (currently holding water - quite a rare event) within the ancient wood pasture area near Oaks Road (John Parish). * 5th - Hutchinsons Bank: 6+ Brimstone, 3+ Small Tortoiseshell, 1 Comma, 1 Peacock during workday (John Parish) * 5th - Sanderstead: at least one (probably two) male Brimstone butterfly in Briton Hill Road garden (first of the year). (JB) * 5th - South Norwood Lake (early pm): first butterflies of the year - 2 Commas basking on bramble (GH) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake (10am): 1 prob Wood mouse foraging in dead leaves (JW/GH) February 2013 * 28th - Riddlesdown: Roebuck in velvet. (JB) * 28th - Kings Wood: molehills galore. (JB) * 12th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Fresh holes in the lawn and paw prints in the snow show we had an overnight visit from a badger. (JB) * 10th - Waddon Ponds: Fox. (JB) January 2013 * 31st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Buff-tailed Bumblebee. (JB) * 23rd - Pollards Hill South: 2 foxes together foraging among bird food (MJN) * 4th & 5th - South Norwood Lake (10.30am): 1 Queen Buff-tailed bumblebee busily feeding on Mahonia bush (overcast, 9°C)(GH) * 1st - South Norwood Lake (10am): 1 Buff-tailed Bumblebee worker feeding on Mahonia bush (4°C), indicating active nest nearby (Gavin Hawgood)